


A Hostage Situation 人質事件

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Citizens of Gotham, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situation, Humor, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 蝠丑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小丑拿下一間銀行，劫持顧客做人質，等待蝙蝠俠現身。布魯斯•韋恩是其中一位人質。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hostage Situation 人質事件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hostage Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332810) by [kowaiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai). 



> 授權：

今天糟糕頂透，與他糟糕頂透的心情相稱得很。布魯斯知道去銀行審閱財務狀況非常重要，但與他平時所做的一切相比，似乎太過乏味。這種事情應該由會計部的人負責，通常也是。除了每隔幾個月，一年通常不超過兩次，布魯斯就覺得有責任親自覆核數字。他信任公司所有人，尤其信任盧修斯會目光如炬密切關注一切事務。不過，他依然寧可一年麻煩兩次，總好過突然發現要控告某位僱員盜竊或者欺詐。

　　於是他就在這裡，坐在裡室辦公桌前，翻閱公司過去幾個月的財務記錄。銀行職員守在門口，確保布魯斯的私隱。這就是他喜歡這家銀行的原因——他們正規、高效同時仍然保持禮貌。大多數銀行三者只能提供其一。

　　房間不隔音，所以當一下毫無疑問的槍響迴盪整幢大廈，聲音清晰得很。布魯斯猛地抬頭，看向門口，才將所有文件亂七八糟塞進保險箱裡。他牢牢鎖好，很滿意記錄安全無事，然後走往門口。警衛仍然毫無作為，布魯斯也沒再聽見槍聲。

　　他剛開始以為自己患上輕微妄想症，門就打開了。布魯斯一動不動，距離門口三英尺，看著一個戴小丑面具的男人出現。他知道此刻只有兩個選擇。攻擊這個男人嘗試逃走，又或者心甘情願配合以了解情況。

　　「快點，來吧，伙計。」他俯身向前抓住布魯斯，扯著他的西裝外套將他拉出房間。布魯斯沒有反抗。他只是任由男人拖著他趕他進銀行大堂，所有客戶都坐在地上，三五成群擠在一起。幾個戴面具的男人站在房間四處，用槍指著人質。

　　布魯斯正好奇小丑在哪，他就出現了，一如既往咯咯笑著。他從前門緩步進入，然後指了指其中一個手下。那個傢伙，和其他爪牙一樣戴著面具，拿著一條鎖鏈跑上前鎖起門。兩個男人從旁協助，他們搞定後，三個人站在門邊用槍指著房中幾個人質。房間另外還有十二個男人——所有人都槍枝就位，所有人都站在門口、樓梯又或者電腦旁邊。

 　　布魯斯掃了一圈就一目了然。他知道他可以輕而易舉擊倒這堆人——如果他是蝙蝠俠。然而眼下，他沒帶上全身裝備。他動作永遠無法迅速到在任何人質遭到槍殺之前。打趴十四個人外加應付小丑設置的不知什麼遊戲。

　　「各位女士各位 _先生_ ——。」小丑隆重道。「請隨意坐 _下——_ 。我們會在這裡待上一會兒。」

　　「你想做什麼？」坐在遠處牆沿的男人問道。

　　小丑噘起嘴唇舔了舔。他就這樣張著嘴好幾秒，然後說。「我 _想_ 你們 _做_ 個奉公守法的好……小…… _市民_ 乖乖坐——在那裡。」

　　男人吞嚥了一下。他臉色發白，但仍然問道，「你打算做什麼？」

　　布魯斯只希望這個男人安靜一點。他同樣想要答案，但不應以誰的性命作為代價。而他毫不懷疑——如果小丑生氣了，甚至只是稍微惱怒，就會有人死。

　　看上去那個男人旁邊的人也抱著相同想法。有個女人正在挪開，拉過兒子緩緩逐寸移走。剛剛說話那個男人旁邊的男子睜大眼睛看著他，仿佛向坐在身旁的男人傳達想法頭，毫無疑問在告訴他跟惡名昭彰的小丑說話是多麼糟糕的主意。

　　小丑把下唇吮進嘴裡，抬頭看著天花板，目光沿著雕刻的白色大理石劃過。「你很快就會知道。」他毫無抑揚頓挫迅速道。「在此 _期間_ ，你怎麼不 _閉——嘴——_ 呢？」小丑用槍指著男人，開火。

　　布魯斯震驚地看著男人中槍，一連串子彈穿透他的身體。他附近的人質尖叫、爬走或者跑開。布魯斯知道他方才無能為力，但想到只是坐在這裡沒嘗試阻止，他就飽受折磨。不過，如果他繼續想東想西，他待會就什麼人也救不了。那個男人已經太遲了——其他人仍為時未晚。

　　「好了。」小丑說，讓槍指回地上。「我知道我們得 _解決_ 了他他他，威脅你們老實點 _什麼的——_ ，不過真真真的，我們現在可以繼 _續_ 了嗎？我沒——有太——多時間他就會 _來_ 了。」

　　大家都沉默了。小丑頭扭向右邊，停下來看看那些被他目光掃到紛紛畏縮的人質，又扭向左邊，也是掃視那裡的人質。然後他咂了幾次嘴，跳起身坐在最近的櫃檯上。鄰近有幾個人質——尤其有個女人的頭就在小丑晃來晃去的腿正左方。女人嗚咽著挪過一點點，只是幾英寸，但隨即小丑就用槍口戳她頭頂。布魯斯咬緊著牙。他極其渴望一拳揍在小丑笑著的臉上。

　　「得啦，我不想任何人 _動_ 來動去——。」小丑清晰地道。「我之前沒說過 _這件事_ ，所以這是 _警_ 告。看看看看？我可以很好 _人_ 啦。」他開始用槍管敲著女人的頭。「讓我們就這樣——坐在這裡 _好好_ 放鬆。」

　　小丑舔了舔唇，然後咯咯笑了。「現在，回答你的 _問題_ 。」他看向躺在遠處牆邊死去的男人——血流不止空洞凝望前方，「我打算 _炸_ 掉——這個銀行——。」

　　人質開始一陣竊竊私語，但很快平息下來。布魯斯開始掃視房間，尋找動了手腳改造成炸藥的東西。但有太多角落他看不見，而他看到的東西都很容易改裝。他知道小丑不會做空頭威脅。他不知道小丑在玩什遊戲，但他知道直至警察來到他們都不得不玩下去。又或者直至他想出辦法廢了小丑，以及他所有爪牙，而不會危及其他人質安全。

　　「這裡是哥譚 _最大_ ，最——安全的——」小丑突然頓下來，笑個不停。他的笑聲迴盪高牆，害大多數人質要麼畏緒要麼蜷作一團。「銀行——。」他終於說完，爽快吐出字眼。「如果這裡沒了，人民會對他們的 _市長_ 、他們的政府—— _失去_ 信心。他們會意識到要 _依靠_ 自己的能力去保護——他們重視的東西—— _金錢_ 。」小丑道，說到最後一個字鼻子皺了皺。「或許，或許或許，有人會意識到他們不 _需要_ 金錢就可以生存，其他東西更重要——。」小丑點點頭，在布魯斯看來他就在自說自話。小丑甚至沒去看演講收到的反應——他只是一個勁兒說。

　　「我想警察就快到了，頭兒。」門口其中一個男人道。

　　小丑扭了扭頸，開始在櫃檯踢腳。「哈，如果他們打算進 _來_ 就會得到驚喜。」小丑腳邊的女人開始抽泣，小丑閉上雙眼，伸展了一下肩膀。「噢，閉嘴。」那個女人咬著下唇保持了安靜。「好多了。」小丑說。

　　背景的警笛聲開始變得響亮。警車顯然愈來愈近，所有人質都偷偷摸摸瞥向門口。現在閃爍的警號燈就停在窗外，布魯斯看見警察湧向門前，準備破門。布魯斯瞬間感到恐懼。他了解小丑，他知道警察無法那麼輕易進來。

　　就在警察逼近快要摸上門時，小丑打了個響指。一輛非法停泊銀行外的車輛即時爆炸。銀行外面停了好幾輛車——總是在哪，有鑑於它們大都屬於銀行有財有勢的客戶，警察多半無視。但小丑顯然清楚這一點並預先佈置好，布魯斯震驚地看著爆炸中幾個警察和市民受傷。

　　「驚喜！」小丑尖叫，咯咯地笑。他對守著門口的男人點點頭，他們解下鎖鏈打開一條門縫剛好讓外面的人聽見小丑喊聲，「如果任何人 _接近_ 這幢大廈，我就引爆——下 _一個_ ！」明顯一片死寂，然後小丑說。「沒有人可以進 _出_ ，直至 _蝙蝠俠_ 來到，否則我就殺人，明白了——？」

　　小丑清了清喉嚨，隨後指了指那個男人，後者關上門，重新繫上鎖鏈鎖好。布魯斯看著，不禁去想結果會如何。顯然，蝙蝠俠今天不會出現了。他不現身，小丑又會怎樣做呢？

　　等待答案浮出水面是危險之舉，但已經是最安全的辦法。再次，布魯斯深深感受到沒有裝備和道具的無力。

　　「那麼，讓我們 _所有人_ 安頓下來等著——。」小丑道。「應該不用多久。」

 

* * *

 

　　「太久了。」

　　小丑在人質前方踱步，一遍又一遍繞圈。他自言自言好幾分鐘，才終於開口，大聲得布魯斯也聽見了。

　　「 _奇怪_ ，太奇怪了。」小丑續道。「他 _從未_ 這麼遲——。正常，十五分鐘，最多，他就來了 _準備_ 好面對我。但半小時？四十五 _分鐘_ ？」小丑搖搖頭，皺起眉頭。「有些東西不——對勁——。」小丑咬著牙吸了一口氣。

　　情況沒有什麼改變。他們全在這裡坐了四十五分鐘，等待蝙蝠俠出現。不幸的是，布魯斯清楚這件事顯然不會發生。他還是沒想出讓所有人活著出去的計劃。然而，他決定下次看見盧修斯時，找他要一隻自帶警報系統的手錶，好讓他在緊急情況下聯繫其他人。坐在這裡什麼也不做令他飽受折磨。但是人質安全比起拿下小丑更加重要。

　　布魯斯不禁懷疑如果他一直沒有露面小丑會怎麼做。小丑最終會厭倦離開嗎？他會開始怒極殺人嗎？他會炸毀大廈來證明他什麼精神錯亂的觀點嗎？布魯斯開始再次環顧四周，檢查有沒有什麼東西移位，又或他之前是不是看漏了什麼。然而沒有，於是他將頭倚回牆上，試圖不要吸引注意力。

　　「蝙蝠俠白天從不出來。」後面有個女人嘀咕道，說得太大聲了。布魯斯只希望這些人可以安靜點，他們不閉嘴他怎麼救得了他們？

　　戴面具的男子用槍指著她。小丑繼續踱步，語氣不變道，「如果你再說話，他會將你一槍爆頭。」

　　「或許他有份正職。」另一個戴面具的男子道，聳了聳肩。

　　「或許他有份正職。」小丑嘀咕道，翻了翻眼睛。然後他停下腳步，抬頭看著天花板，緩緩舔了舔上唇。「或許他有份 _正職——_ 。」

　　「嗯，他總需要賺錢。」背靠右牆的一個男人小聲道。

　　「喂，不准說話。」戴面具的男子厲聲道。

　　「我們待了四十五分鐘了。」有個女人慢慢道。「或許他不會來了。」

　　另一個戴面具的男子用槍指著她，但小丑舉起手。「等等——。」他說。「 _讓_ 他們說，我們討論一下——。」小丑向所有戴小丑面具的男人示意，他們全都放下槍。布魯斯意識到，即使放下武器，他還是無法保證所有人安全。必須所有小丑徹底解除武裝他才能行動。否則，會有人死。

　　「我同意。」有位少年說。他頸上掛著耳機，雖然音樂已經停止播放。「蝙蝠俠不會來了。」

　　「不，不，他 _肯定_ 會來。」有位老婦人道。「保護我們、保護這座 _城市_ 是他的 _職責_ 。」

　　有個穿著牛仔褲和T恤的男子嗤之以鼻。「你是老到傻了還是怎麼了？蝙蝠俠是個 _恐怖份子_ ，比這個瘋子好不了多少。」那個男人看上去擔心了一秒，補充道，「無意冒犯，先生。」

　　小丑揮了揮手。「各位，我們可以回到正職的 _想法_ 嗎？我喜歡 _那個_ 。 _不在_ 拯救無辜——市民的時候蝙蝠俠幹嘛——？」小丑環顧四周，撅起嘴唇。「嗯哼？沒人？」

　　一陣漫長乏味的沉默，才有個男人遲疑提出，「或許他是某種技術人員？」

　　「你怎麼知道？」另一個男人道。

　　「哎，他知道怎麼運用他那堆花哨工具。」第一個男人聳了聳肩。「他可能有什麼技術知識。」

　　「但你看？」有個女人問，不屑地擺擺手。「除非他是什麼政府特工，否則沒可能接觸到那種裝備。」

　　「或許他是偷來的。」有人插話道。「考慮到，他對觸犯法律沒任何不安。」

　　「但他為什麼要這樣做呢？」有個一直保持沉默，直到現在才搖頭的女人道。「整個為政府工作的男人化身義警的說法根本說不通。那些玩意是他偷來的也說不通。」

　　「那麼，你的解釋又是什麼？」有個男人回應道。

　　那個女人聳肩。「我不知道。或許他是百萬富翁。」她笑了。「這就解釋了他怎樣得到那些玩意。他買來的。」

　　「沒可能。」戴耳機的少年道。「他沒可能是買來的。那樣會有記錄連到他身上，警察早就抓住他了。」

　　「或許警察 _已經_ 抓住他。」另一個男人道。「或許他們已經知道他是誰，他正和他們合作。又或者他現正被關押，所以不來了。」

　　「警察還沒 _抓住_ 他。」小丑嘀咕道。「那麼，為什麼他 _不_ 現身——？」緊拉著停頓，小丑誇張地嘆了口氣。「你們命懸 _一線_ ，各位。有什麼 _解釋_ ？」

　　「唉，如果他還是自由之身可以到處走動，他肯定在工作。」有位老人道。「他可能在新聞看到這件事，但無法脫身。」

　　「我說，蝙蝠俠白天從不出來。」有個女人傲慢地道。「沒有什麼宏大解釋。他純粹只在夜晚工作。」

　　「但他之前也在白天出現過。」有個傢伙道。

　　「什麼時候？」另一個人問。「我從來只聽聞他在夜間出沒。」

　　「像隻蝙蝠。」有個女孩插話，她母親捂住她的嘴，抓得她更緊。這個舉動令布魯斯隱隱鬆了口氣。似乎至少有一個人沒忘了目前處境。

　　「行了，他又不是一整天都在睡，只出來當蝙蝠俠。」二十歳出頭的女生道。「他肯定有自己的生活。」

　　「那他為什麼不來？」有個男人問。「如果他醒著，白天又可以來去自如，為什麼他不做好他的工作？」

　　「這不是他的工作。」有個女人打斷道。

　　「哈， _他_ 大概認為是。」那男人續道。「否則，他怎會那樣做？」

　　「假如他無法進來是因為警察擋住入口呢？」有個女人問。「又或者因為這裡裝滿炸藥。」她說完後一段凝重的沉默。「我只是想說，他可能無法進來。」

　　「不，如果他來了，他就能進來。」有個男人道。「他不會等在外面尋求許可進來，如果你是在說這個。」

　　「好了，讓我們聽聽 _其他_ 人的看法。」小丑道，看向幾個一直沉默不語的人。小丑繼續無視他時布魯斯鬆了一口氣。他想不出該說什麼。「你怎麼想——？」小丑問某個雙膝蜷在胸前的女人。

　　女人縮開道，「求、求你不要傷、傷害我。」

　　小丑翻白眼答道。「我不會傷害你。好吧，反正，不是 _現在_ 。或許我會，如果你不告訴我你怎麼想——。」

　　女人重重吞嚥，然後道，「我覺、覺得蝙蝠俠不會來了。」

　　小丑若有所思點點頭。「原因是什麼——？」

　　女人緊緊將雙腿抱於胸前。「我、我覺得蝙蝠俠白天不出現是有原因的。」

　　小丑皺起眉頭。「什麼 _原因_ 呢？」

　　「或、或許他真的有、有份正、正職。」她小聲道。「如果每次有、有事發生他就離、離開，他就會露、露出馬腳。」

　　「是啊，有道理。」有個男人道。「如果他離開，蝙蝠俠就出現，然後蝙蝠俠離開他又突然回去工作了，喲，那他明顯就是蝙蝠俠了，對不？」

　　「噢，對。」另一個男人道。「所以每個蝙蝠俠現身時你沒看見的人都是蝙蝠俠？拜託。」

　　第一個男人皺起眉頭。「我沒有這樣說，我說的是，如果需要蝙蝠俠時他總是離開，然後蝙蝠俠離開時他又出現，就會有人發覺。像是現在，如果他只在夜晩出沒，沒人留意到他，他就可以隨心所欲來去自如。」

　　「所以你是說，如果他現在過來，有機會暴露身份。」有個女人道，點了點頭。「我覺得有道理。」

　　「這樣不—— _好玩_ 。」小丑道。他轉身面向布魯斯靠著的牆，跪下來看著地板。「他不來 _這裡_ 肯定 _有_ 原因。」

　　小丑緩緩抬起頭，但突然半路停住。他似乎仍然盯著地板，但幾乎正對著布魯斯，他雙眼似乎固定於布魯斯附近某處。隨後小丑抬頭望去，對著布魯斯咧嘴一笑。

　　布魯明白了。小丑抬頭時瞥見布魯斯下半張臉——他肯定有某種圖像記憶將兩者連上關係。布魯斯隱藏的秘密在小丑眼中閃過——想通這一點令他雙眼發光。

　　布魯斯必須趕緊想辦法，但沒時間，太多人質需要顧慮，而小丑已經跳起來緩緩走向他，一邊走一邊咯咯笑。

　　「你叫什麼 _名字_ ？」小丑問，笑容燦爛得牙齒都快要掉下來了。

　　布魯斯咬緊著牙。「布魯斯•韋恩。」他簡短地道。「 _你_ 叫什麼名字？」

　　幾個人倒抽一口涼氣，更多人對布魯斯側目而視。他估計所有人都覺得他瘋了才會跟小丑頂嘴，但考慮到他們不到五分鐘前才剛和他興高采烈談笑，真是有點虛偽。

　　小丑咬著下唇道。「那麼，你 _做_ 什麼謀生呢， _布魯斯•韋恩——_ ？」

　　布魯斯迅速環顧房間，想看看有沒有方法利用這段縮短了的距離。「我是企業家。」他說，有意含糊帶過。他雙眼仍然掃視房間，但所有戴面具的男人仍然拿著槍，人質數量太多了不能冒險。

　　「別看他們！」小丑大喊，咆哮。他彎下膝蓋，踮著腳尖保持平衡，視線與布魯斯水平相對，然後他抓住布魯斯的下巴，拽起他的頭直至布魯斯和他目光相接。「看著 _我_ 。」小丑輕輕嘶聲道。

　　布魯斯任由小丑粗暴對待他，自知這個遊戲非常危險。他不能暴露蝙蝠俠的身份，小丑也知道這一點。但他也無法忍受如此輕易屈從小丑命令。然後再一次，如果他真的惹惱小丑，其他人質或者會開始疑惑為什麼他不配合小丑的要求……或會導致他們想到布魯斯•韋恩就是蝙蝠俠，那對他來說就是最糟糕的結果了。

　　「我沒看了。」布魯斯以平穩的聲音答道。「你想從我這裡得到什麼？」

　　小丑露齒一笑，慢慢舔了舔唇，舌頭滑過的時間太長了。「 _你_ 演過頭了。」他輕聲道。「坐在這裡，表現得若無其事……」小丑聲音漸止，然後笑了。「你有什麼計劃， _嗯哼_ ？」他小聲問。「你有什麼計劃。」

　　布魯斯維持與小丑的眼神接觸，但保持沉默。他無話可說，即使他想回應，而他當然不。畢竟，他不能讓小丑知道他沒有救下所有人的計劃。或許如果小丑以為他有什麼部署，他就可以洽談釋放人質……或者其中幾個，至少。但這就意味他需要想出什麼可行的計劃，而目前為止，一無所獲。

　　小丑喘了一口氣，咬著下唇，布魯斯不禁注意到他常常做這個動作。「你沒有 _計劃_ ，對嗎。」他說，陳述多於詢問。「你只是希望 _保持_ 安靜直至警察進來——。」小丑自顧自點點頭。「你今天不能和我 _打_ ，這就是 _為什麼_ 你坐在這裡像個 _乖乖——小男孩_ 。」

　　布魯斯咬牙切齒。「你介意放我走嗎？」

　　小丑的手抓得他的下巴更緊。「我今天 _有_ 計劃。棒呆了。」小丑道，聽上去失望不止一點半點。「你本來應該 _過來_ 的。但你搞 _砸_ 了一切，現在我 _該_ 做什麼？嗯哼？現在我該——怎麼辦？」

　　有好幾秒布魯斯只是直直看著小丑雙眼。它們太過清澈。布魯斯以為瘋子會有瘋瘋癲癲的雙眼，但小丑的雙眼似乎太過瘋狂了。有些時候布魯斯好奇小丑到底有多瘋，有多少只是演戲，又有多少只是智力用錯地方。

　　隨後布魯斯意識到那個問題並非反問，小丑真的想要一個確切答案。於是布魯斯說了他第一個想到的念頭，也是他唯一可以給他的答案。

　　「放這些人走。」他說，小聲但有力。「你和你的人撤走，不要引爆炸藥。」

　　「 _為什麼？_ 」小丑嘶聲道，將布魯斯的臉拉近自己，兩人之間只餘幾英寸距離。「為什麼我要這樣 _做_ ？只因為你 _不能阻止——我_ ？」

　　布魯斯感覺到小丑稍微鬆開他下巴，他思忖小丑究竟想要什麼。「不。」他低聲道。「因為我今天不能和你打。」小丑僵硬了一下，布魯斯知道他對頭了。「這就是你想要的，對吧？我和你對打。但這種情況下我不會和你打，你知道的。所以放所有人走吧。」

　　小丑撅起嘴唇。「你今晚——會不會 _出來_ ？」

　　布魯斯仍然與小丑目光相接，但變得有點不舒服，像是帶上著先前沒有的含意。「會。」他說，一聲低語呼出那個字。

　　小丑咧嘴一笑，然後傾身吻他，強逼布魯斯唇瓣與他相貼。布魯斯嘗試別開頭，但小丑太用力抓著他下巴了，小丑還將另一隻手放到布魯斯後腦勺，手指纏上他的頭髮。小丑的嘴唇乾裂粗糙，布魯斯不知道該怎麼做。值得賭上所有人質性命回絕一吻嗎？他已經受夠了坐在這裡什麼也不做。至少這場對話似乎說服了小丑。如果需要親吻他來讓他離開……

　　布魯斯心底某處，每晚他穿上制服就連繫上的某處，想要這個。自從他第一次遇見該死的小丑就想要這個，他意識到沒有其他人能夠給他他想要的東西。

　　於是布魯斯伸手到小丑後腦勺，一把抓住他的頭髮。小丑發出聲音，低沉深入喉嚨，當布魯斯將小丑的頭向後扯，掌控這個吻，小丑呻吟出聲。

　　布魯斯舔過小丑的唇瓣，然後將舌頭探進小丑嘴中。小丑痙攣似的吞嚥，放鬆下來，任憑抓著布魯斯下巴的力度變弱。布魯斯用舌頭滑遍小丑嘴中，纏上小丑的舌頭，驚訝於他們兩個都樂於繼續。

　　就是這個念頭令布魯斯抽身，和小丑分開。他沒可能想要。他只是為了說服小丑離開，放走人質，為此他願意付出一切。僅此而已。

　　小丑睜開眼睛，吞了吞口水。他張開嘴想說些什麼，然後又再次合上，不發一言。他站起來，放開布魯斯，走開了。布魯斯感覺得到所有人質和戴小丑面具的人目光都落在他身上，但他無視了。少許尷尬換取釋放這些人劃算得很。

　　「蝙蝠俠不——來了。」小丑迅速道。

　　「你怎麼知道的？」戴面具的男人問。

　　小丑看向那個男人，男人急忙移開目光。「我 _知道_ 。」

　　「噢。」戴小丑面具的人道，他轉換雙腳重心然後問，「那麼，我們還要炸了這個地方嗎？」

　　小丑翻了翻白眼，搖了搖頭。「不，我現在不能 _炸掉_ 這個地方。」

　　戴小丑面具的人停了一秒後問，「為什麼不能？」

　　「因為我 _不能_ 。」小丑道。他舉起槍射了那個顯然問得太多問題的戴面具男人。「還有 _其他_ 問題嗎？」一片沉默。「很好。那麼， _我們_ 走吧。」

　　小丑向戴小丑面具守著門口的男人示意。他們解開門鎖打開門，小丑走出門口。所有戴面具的男人跟在他身後。他們迅速穿過門口，小丑等到他們每一個都離開，才回過頭瞥了布魯斯最後一眼，咯咯笑著轉了轉眼珠，隨即離去。

　　外面，亂成一片。大部份戴小丑面具的人都逃脫了，但有幾個被抓住扣上手銬。小丑不知去向，當然，一找到機會就消失無蹤。那是他的天賦，布魯斯想。隨心所欲來去自如。

　　人質開始一個一個站起身，當條子走進來錄口供，幾乎所有人都指著布魯斯，手勢激動。布魯斯一直等到有警察走過來問他發生什麼事，當那個警察終於說每個人都看見他吻了小丑，布魯斯就說是小丑強吻他。

　　「呃，我們有好幾個目擊者都說他們看見你回吻他了。」那個警察道，顯然希望自己去做別的事情，而非詢問布魯斯•韋恩是不是對小丑有意思。

　　布魯斯聳了聳肩。「他說如果我不回應，他就會殺一個人質。我不認為值得賭上某人性命。」他斷然道。

　　那個警察看上去如釋重負。「噢，謝天謝地。」他喃喃道。「好吧，暫時就這樣。如果我們還有問題我們會打給你。」

　　「希望不用。」布魯斯說。

　　當那個警察走開，布魯斯舔過下唇，伸手碰了碰上唇。手指拿開時一片血紅。他笑了一聲，搖了搖頭。

 

　　 _完_


End file.
